Mis queridos muggles, Viva Potter
by favdi
Summary: Harry Potter, en la ilusión de que realmente existas! Historia corta  breve descrpción  de una idea que tuve hace ya muchos años.  Con posibilidad de desarollarla más. La unica explicación que me dí para las equivocaciones de Rowling xd
1. Chapter 1

Con posibilidad de continuarlo pero no creo jeje

Viva Potter y gracias Jk Rowling todo te lo debemos a ti (no soy cursi pero es la verdad :D) y esto una idea quizá **freak…**De esas que tanto me encantan. La verdad es que seguramente más de alguno lo pensó xD

_**Harry Potter la saga más vendida en todo el mundo sigue batiendo records, aún después de que esta haya terminado. J. K. Rowling, autora de los libros de Harry Potter dice sentirse muy orgullosa por todo lo que este ha logrado**_

"_**Me alegro de que la historia conmoviera a mucha gente, que fuera motivo de inspiración y diera mucha creatividad e imaginación"**_

_Y así, el mago y su historia seguirán siendo fanatismo por muchas décadas más, eso lo tenemos por seguro_

Harry terminó de leer el periódico que Hermione le había mostrado

—Y estos son los libros — dijo la chica antes de que este dijera algo.

Harry los tomó, en las portadas aparecía un niño de cabello negro gafas redondas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo, todas las características físicas de él mismo.

—¿Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal?- —dijo Harry frunciendo levemente el entrecejo- ¿Te refieres a que los muggles saben de la existencia del mundo mágico y ahora hasta han hecho libros de mí?

—Bueno, no exactamente —dijo Hermione- —Me parece que los muggles piensan que es una historia como cualquier otra, como Blanca Nieves o Cenicienta, esos cuentos muggles, ya sabes. Creo que la "saga" como llaman los muggles se escribió hace un poco más de 10 años, un año antes de la muerte de Voldemort …al menos el primer libro. —Hermione se quedo un poco pensativa — Pero me parece increíble haberme dado cuenta hasta ahorita ¡y más cuando mis padres son muggles! mmm creo que estaba muy ocupada con los estudios, además estábamos en guer…

—Bueno- — interrumpió Harry — ¿Y quien es esa tal Rowling?

—Yo oí de ella una vez, antes de que Hermione me dijera — intervino Ron- —Incluso antes de que nos casaramos- —dijo señalando a Hermione — Mi padre la mencionó, dijo que Kingsley había avisado a gran parte del Ministerio que una muggle sabía de nuestra existencia y que se lo había contado a todos, pero sólo de eso me entere, no tenía ni idea de que hubiera escrito libros.

—Vaya, pero si ya sabían desde antes debió advertirse a todos, no sólo a algunos

—No, Harry, así habrían alborotado a la comunidad mágica, se sentirían libres `para mostrar su magia delante de los ás los muggles piensan que es sólo un cuento, ya te lo he dicho, producto de la imaginación de la mujer, por lo menos no corremos ningún peligro y lo que hizo el ministerio fue lo más fin el caso es ¿cómo se enteró? Porque según lo que he leído no hay Rowlings magos, bueno, famosos no, mm ya, creo que buscaré en alguna biblioteca muggle…

—Pues que misterioso entonces ¿eh? —dijo Harry arqueando las cejas.

Sería leer algo mm veo que los títulos…—les echó un vistazo — describen bien lo que vivimos ¿han leído ustedes alguno?

—Pues yo sólo he leído el primero y realmente parece como si nos conociera, aunque en otras exagera, claro.

—Yo he leído los 7 y realmente parece, Harry, como si tú contarás la historia, no hay momento en que no estés tú, es muy curioso, parece que conoce Hogwarts, como que ha estado ahí, o dime Harry, ¿has contado a algún muggle algo? —terminó arqueando una ceja.

—¡Hermione!, por favor, ¿CÓMO CREES? Sabes que no me gusta exhibirme- —gritó Harry un poco molesto

—Oye hermano, está bien, calmate, no te alteres, Hermione sólo lo decía en broma ¿verdad Hermione?

—Claro —respondió algo seria

Harry no dijo nada. Ron decidió cambiar el tema

—Ya, olvidemos esto por el momento ¿les parece? — miró su reloj —caray, ya son las 4:00, George me estará esperando, vamos

—Sí, genial, hace semanas que no he visto Sortilegios Weasley — menciono Harry

Pagaron la cuenta a Hanna y salieron del caldero chorreante, saludando antes a Parvati Patil que se encontraba ahí.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Toc Toc

Horas más tarde en una casa cerca de ahí una chica rubia y un muchacho castaño llamaban a la casa, la puerta se abrió y apareció Parvati Patil

—Vaya, por fin llegan, pasen!

Lavender y Seamus entraron y se sentaron

—Y bien ¿qué información traen hoy?- preguntó Parvati

—Sólo que Lovegood y Scamander se van a casar, nos platicó ella misma y que los Weasley están estrenando sobrina, se llama Roxanne, hija de George (el gemelo) y Angelina Johnson

—Vaya, pues muy bien, yo no encontré nada hoy, pero no importa con eso está bien por el momento, además podríamos inventar ya, que más da

—Bueno y ¿quién lo hará ahora? — dijo Lavender

—Le tocaba a Seamus pero ya lo pensé bien y mejor lo hare yo, la vez pasada Seamus metió la pata diciendo que Ronald Weasley trabaja con su hermano en Sortilegios Weasley cuando en realidad es auror, ya lo habíamos dicho antes

—¡Pero también ayuda a su hermano!- se defendió Seamus

—No importa, a partir de ahora diremos siempre que es auror o pensaran que estamos o ah, perdón que "está" loca o que pierde la memoria o que no sabe ni lo que hace, eso nos puede hacer decaer y mira que después de todo el dinero que hemos ganado a ninguno nos gustaría… pero avisale también a Dean eh Seamus

—Ay, está bien, está bien pero toma la poción de una vez, ya sólo faltan 40 minutos para la próxima entrevista, así que más vale- Parvati le hizo caso, se metió al baño donde tomó un frasco de poción multijugos y lo bebió, después de un rato salió de ahí mismo una señora rubia

—¿Ya? Entonces vamos rápido que se hace tarde, Parvati, digo, Jk Rowling, tus choferes y guaruras te estarán esperando…. — dijo sonriente el muchacho.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que hablo de "Rowling, es basándome en hechos que se saben de su vida, pero también intervienen cosas inventadas por mí,no todo tiene que ver con la Rowling que conocemos.

Todo comenzo aquella noche de 1997 en que Lavender y Parvati regresaban a la torre de Gryffindor de una de sus paseadas nocturnas por los pasillos y terrenos.

Entraron y vieron a Ron y Hermione juntos, nadie más había en la sala común, ni siquiera Harry estaba con ellos, eso irrito un poco a Lavender y Parvati lo noto, pero más que en alguna situación romantica entre Ron y Hermione, ellas desconocían que Harry realmente había acompañado a Dumbledore a la búsqueda del horcrux.

Pasaron junto a ellos tratando de no mirarlos, Hermione y sobre todo Ron hicieron lo mismo, las chicas subieron al dormitorio.

No había nadie

—Ush — bramo Lavender tirándose a la cama — no puedo soportarlo, no sé si preferiría matar a Granger o a Ronald

—Calmate, sólo no pienses en él — y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro- —mira que si sigues así yo te aconsejaría lo escribas todo, es una forma de desahogo muy gratificante

—¿Escribir un libro?, ¿Qué te pasa?- —dijo enfadada pero después se rió- j aja — "Won-Won, mi amor Weasley" o "Memorias de una loca" o "cómo me robaron a mi…." Bueno no lo publicaría, dudo que lo compraran

Y las dos se rieron

—Oye y ¿dónde estará Harry? — preguntó Parvati. Lavender se encogió de hombros

—No lo sé ya ves cómo es, en puras aventuras encuentras a este chico, lo extraño es que no estén ellos co...ay bueno olvidare eso- y su frente se volvió a arrugar

—Cierto, puras "aventuras", mira que si él sí escribiera un libro con todo eso ni siquiera necesitaría trabajar

—Bueno ¿qué te pasa ahora con los libros? Pensé que eso sólo era obsesión de Hermione Granger- dijo Lavender

—Eh bueno nada, es sólo quizá que Dean me contó la otra vez que un primo suyo publicó un libro y de no tener nada ya tiene una buena casa y se compro uno de esos coches y eso, así que pensé en un momento hacer algo parecido

—Pero su primo es muggle, ¿no?

—Sí- respondió Parvati e hizo un gesto con la mano — bah es que uno ya no sabe ni que hacer para tener dinero, confieso que he pensado irme a trabajar un tiempo al mundo muggle, parece que es más fácil ganarlo que aquí. ¿Apoco no te gustaría tener millones de galeones?

—Sí pero…Ay ¿y de que escribirías? ¿De las pociones ?o ya sé de adivinación!

—Sí, tienes razón ¡es buena idea!.- dijo dando palmaditas con las manos- Aunque ya hay muchos de esos, ah espera, pero podría vendérselo a la comunidad muggle, no sé, no sé, me gusta la idea pero a ver, piensa algo mejor

—Una historia entonces, una especie de novela, ¿algún libro de cuentos? ¿De una bruja que se enamora de un muggle? Ja eso me gusta.

—Espera, sí, la historia de una bruja, eso me gusta, definitivo, si vendemos eso en el mundo de los muggles será una novedad para ellos! — dijo Parvati sonriente — ¡Que idea sí!

—¿Entonces va en serio lo de los muggles? Genial, eso va a ser divertido — y sonrió- ahora ¿qué historia puede ser? Oh lo tengo, contemos nuestras vidas ahí

—je je- se rió Parvati frotándose las manos, podemos contar no nuestra historia sino la de alguien más, alguien más interesante y que podemos vigilar la mayor parte del día.

—De Rona…?- pero se callo al instante al ver la mirada de Parvati de ligera desesperación y dijo-Ya sé te refieres de… ¿Harry?

—Sí — Y sonrió más que nunca — ve, su vida es todo un drama, Harry el héroe, quien-tu-sabes el villano

—Pero que "Ideaota" j aja Tienes razón Parvati, y que mejor a los muggles, ¿no? Se asombraran muy fácil, obviamente más fácil que los magos, además aquí ya muchos han escrito de Harry…

—Sí sí sí hay que empezar a escribirlo… pero ya, Lavender, sé que va a funcionar, hay que ver, ¿que sabemos de Harry?

— O más bien qué no sabemos? — sonrió otra vez

—Jajaj tienes razón,además mira podríamos decirle a Seamus y Dean que nos ayudarán, nos podrían dar más detalles de su vida aunque podríamos improvisar algunas cosas

—….pero es más divertido jugar a ser detectives

Y las dos sonrieron

"Estoy segura de que funcionará, funcionará…"

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Así nació la idea básicamente, y después de la batalla o duelo, que los mortifagos hicieron esa noche cuando invadieron Hogwarts, la emoción por contar la historia de Harry Potter creció aún más.

Con ayuda de Seamus y Dean descubrieron algunos detalles más que decidieron plasmar también. Dean fue el que les proporcionó mayor ayuda para llevar el libro a una Editorial. Describiré un poco como fue esto.

Meses después de que tomarán la idea, más exactamente cuando el sexto curso acabo tristemente con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, fueron a l casa de Dean en Londres donde surgió otra gran idea entre los chicos , idea que contribuyo a su éxito y discreción para que el Ministerio de Magia no se diera cuenta.

—Ya he preguntado en Editoriales pero no han pensado que el Ministerio puede multarnos por hablar a los muggles de nuestro mundo, o ¿quizá llevarnos a prisión? Nunca se sabe…

—Cierto,-dijo Parvati- —¿que sugieren chicos? Disfrazarnos

—Disfrazarnos, ahí la clave…

—Podríamos hacerte un un embrujo punzante, Seamus — rió Lavender

—¿Eh por que mejor no a ti? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

—Ya bueno relájate – y siguió riendo

—¿Bueno a ver Dean, que sugieres? — dijo Parvati

—Bueno yo digo que con un simple embrujo de todos modos nos reconocerían, tarde o temprano, ¿por qué no probamos con poción multijugos?

—Pero esa poción tarda mucho y nosotros queremos publicarlo ya, además en quién nos transformaríamos, ¿en tu primo Dean?

Dean se quedo pensativo y luego exclamo:

—No,la verdad que no me gustaría involucrar familiares, mejor alguien que nada tenga que ver con nosotros. Por lo que se refiere a la poción, yo tengo guardada un poco.

Entonces decidieron hacer lo siguiente, en una tienda no muy cerca de ahí, trabajaba una señora, ya no era joven pero tampoco vieja, según lo que investigaron antes, ella vivía sola, distanciada de su padre y no tenía madre. Además sólo tenía por amiga a su hermana que tampoco solía hablar ni ver mucho…Su negocio parecía ir mal pues casi siempre estaba solitario. Su nombre era J. K. Rowling

Entraron a la tienda simulando ser vendedores de bombones, Seamus y Lavender solamente, entonces le dieron a probar uno que era producto de Sortilegios Weasley: un bombón desmayo

En unos minutos ella cayo inconsciente y entonces llegaron Dean y Parvati, quienes ayudaron a sus compañeros a transformar la cara de la pobre mujer con los más potentes hechizos punzantes , entre otros, suficientes para que su físico no cambiará en años, quizá nunca, le cambiaron también el color de pelo y tono de piel además le modificaron la memoria para que creyera sólo estaba de vacaciones en Londres y que su nombre era Alice Burdock, entre otras cosas. Además modificaron el lugar y por fuera un letrero de _cerrado._Todo esto no sin antes arrancarle unos cabellos rubios. Nadie en Londres se daría cuenta de su auscencia.

—Pobre mujer, me da un poco de lástima — dijo Parvati, ¿no le hicimos mal?

—Que va, seguro le beneficiamos…

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Dean fue el que toco tomar por primera vez la poción multijugos

—Que emoción!, ya era hora- dijo Parvati a un Dean todavía transformado en J.K. Rowling

—Sí genial, ¿no?

—¿Y como dices que se llama esa… _editorial_?

—Bloomsbury, por fin aceptarón, saldrá publicado en Mayo de este mismo año.

Dean usaba un celular muggle para estar al pendiente de todo, después enseño a las chicas y a Seamus como usarlo para que también estuvieran al tanto.

Así fue como meses después miles de copias ya se estaban vendiendo…entre los cuatro escribieron otros 6 libros aunque Parvati y Lavender, madres de esa idea, escribieron la mayor parte. Y aun cuando ya habían pasado muchos años en 2005 Lavender decidió escribir gran parte del sexto tomo, pues aún se acordaba de Ron Weasley.

Más otras cosas ya no tan necesarias de describir, entre ellas que entre los cuatro también se intercambiaron de tomar la poción para ir a entrevistas donde aveces por cierto, no se ponían bien de acuerdo y daban diferentes datos, reuniones, etc.

Durante 10 años aproximadamente la vida de Parvati, Lavender, Dean y Seamus giró en torno a ello, pues lo difícil era seguirle ocultando al ministerio y no hacer sospechas a los muggles

"_Casi parece que ya ni somos magos_"

Otra dificultad fue que al terminar Hogwarts se distanciaron de Harry, Ron y Hermione y poco supieron de sus vidas, el mundo muggle se puso muy exigente en cuanto a ello, pedían más información a J.K Rowling.

Así que ya no era tanto por seguir ganando dinero y todos los disfrutes que les trajo, era por continuar con el personaje J.K., además de que investigar, analizar, saber la vida de Harry se volvió una manía y hobbie favorito de las chicas.

Así fue pues como escribieron los libros. Hubo algunas problematicas por esto, temieron que Harry lo supiera pero eso son otras anectadotas que quizá les cuente en alguna ocasión.


End file.
